Pikmin Z/Dungeons
Dungeons are special areas, and Pikmin Z's answer to the Caves of Pikmin 2. However, while some dungeons share a similar design choice towards the Caves, others do follow a different sort of method and layout. If you bring an enemy to the S.S. dolphin II, instead of more Pikmin, you'll be earned value points. You often find these types of dungeons from a tunnel opening on the surface of the map. Types Tunnel Tunnel Dungeons are basically the same as the typical Pikmin 2 Caves, and often made up of numerous sublevels for you to venture through. Tunnels go down underground most of the time, with a few solo exceptions, and they often hold treasure for the player to collect and explore. The sublevels are made up of about three types of sublevels: *'Normal' - a standard puzzle room with a number of enemies, hazards, and treasures. *'Rest' - a sublevel with little to no enemies, or simply harmless enemies. These floors often have healing goods or enhancements for your Pikmin. *'Boss' - often the final level of a tunnel dungeon, where you fight a boss for a single treasure. Hubworld Hubworld dungeons are made up of single floor levels with a number of enemies are treasures scattered around for you to collect. Unlike the Tunnel Dungeons, these levels rely more on puzzle-solving to solve in order to avoid hazards and handle enemies. Hubworld Dungeons with bosses often have the player trying to search for a way to enter the boss chamber. Hubworld Dungeons are able to be located from a signal ring located near the entrance, similar to the rings created by the S.S. Dolphin II. Ride Ride Dungeons are a fairly straightforward type of dungeon, in which you ride an object down a designated path, and your only main objective is to survive the trip without losing too much Pikmin or getting killed. These areas usually have just one treasure at the end of the level. =Dungeon master list= Evergreen Copse 'Starter's Grotto (tunnel)' Starter's Grotto is the first Dungeon the player locates. The cave is relatively simple, and mainly serves as a tutorial level to dungeon concepts and how they work. Both sublevels follow the basic, common Cave Designs *Sublevels: 2 *Treasures: 2 *Hazards: N/A *Enemies: **Dwarf Red Bulborb **Skitter Leaf **Female and Male Sheargrubs 'Bulborb Base (Hubworld)' The Bulborb Base is a hubworld Dungeon taking place in a forest-type map, the layout very similar to the unused area Map_06, a place within the files of the first Pikmin game. As the name implies, this area's main residents are Bulborbs. *Treasures: 2 *Hazards: Water *Enemies: **Dwarf Red Bulborb **Aardborb **Red Bulborb **General Bulborb (boss) 'Deep Stream (tunnel)' The Deep Stream is a dungeon that can't be accessed until after unlocking the Blue Pikmin, as it is trapped behind a wall within water. It can't be accessed at the beginning of the game like the other dungeons. *Sublevels: 7 *Treasures:11 *Hazards: Water *Enemies: **Yellow Wollywog **Swooping Snitchbug **Dwarf Red Bulborb **Red Bulborb **Skitter Reed **Glittering Cannon Beetle (boss) Seagrass Plains 'Frolic Fields (tunnel)' Frolic Fields is the earliest dungeon accessed in Seagrass Plains, taking place within various fields of grass. The boos chamber is on top of a piece of dead grass, made out of a mole hill. Titan Pikmin roam around the area outside the boss battle. *Sublevels: 5 (1 rest area) *Treasures: 4 *Hazards: N/A *Enemies: **Male Sheargrub **Burrowing Snagret **Aardborb **Joustmite **Whiptongue Bulborb **Dwarf Red Bulborb **Red Bulborb **Boulder Starsnout (boss) 'Stream Slide (ride)' Stream Slide is the first Ride-dungeon in game, in which you're required to ride down a stream towards your destination on a lily pad through a thick line of seagrass. *Treasures: 1 *Hazards: water *Enemies: **Flytrap Chrysanthemum **Swooping Sparrowhead 'Yellow Labyrinth (tunnel)' Yellow Labyrinth is a Dungeon built in a manor to an actual corn maze, each level built with you on one end of the maze trying to find the exit tunnel on the other end. *Sublevels: 4 *Treasures: 7 *Hazards: Fire *Enemies: **Megamouth Terratoad **Burrowing Snagret **Dwarf Red Bulborb **Iridescent Flint Beetle **Red Bulborb **Harebug 'Web Spinner (hubworld)' Web Spinner is the main boss fight for the Creeping Long Legs. *Treasures: 1 *Enemies: **Creeping Long Legs Dewdrop Jungle 'Waterfall Washdown (Ride)' Waterfall Washdown is mainly made up of a single ride on a large branch down a flowing stream. There's only one treasure at the end, which a Titan Pikmin will bring you to at the end of the ride. *Treasures: 1 *Hazards: Water *Enemies: **Nectarous Dandelfly (Day-Only) **Yellow Wollywog (Day-Only) **Honeywisp (Night-Only) **Fishing Phosbat (Night-Only) **Puckering Blinnow 'Tree of Life (Tunnel)' The Tree of Life is only one of two Reverse-Tunnels in the whole game, this one of which you have to climb up a giant tree all the way to the top to reach the boss. Rather than you reaching other tunnels, you're going to have to locate geysers to make it up. *Sublevels: 11 (1 rest) *Treasures: 9 *Hazards: Water, Wind (6 floor +) *Enemies: **Dwarf Red Bulborb **Red Bulborb **Greater Spotted Jellyfloat **Puffy Blowhog **Swooping Snitchbug **Swooping Sparrowhead **Dwarf Bulbear **Spotty Bulbear **Nectarous Dandelfly **Tri-horned Arrowtongue (boss) 'Queen's Throne (Tunnel)' The Queen's Throne is an underground cave system underneath the roots of the jungle trees. Only two Titan Pikmin are found throughout the whole dungeon. *Sublevels: 3 *Treasures: 4 *Hazards: poison, fire *Enemies: **Poisonous Blowhog **Male Dewsucker **Male Sheargrub **Female Sheargrub **Honeywisp **Phosbat **Queen Dewsucker (boss) Neptune's Lake 'Lurking Lagoon (hubworld)' The Lurking Lagoon is a water-filled area resembling a Mangrove swamp. There's a few areas of dry land, but most of it requires underwater swimming. Some traps require you to bring other types of Pikmin to complete. *Treasures: 6 *Hazards: Water, fire *Enemies: **Springtrap Dumple **Webbed Bulbear **Puckering Blinnow **Whiptongue Bulborb **Sputtlefish **Skitter Reed **Saltwater Wollywog **Wogpole **Water Dumple **Hermit Crawmad **King Crawmad (boss) 'Sea Salt Cove (tunnel)' The Sea Salt Cove is a cave location just along the shoreline, the seawater flowing in from the ocean and down to the bottom of the cave. The constant threat of water follows you throughout the entire cave. *Sublevels: 5 *Treasures: 7 *Hazards: Water, electric *Enemies: **Pearly Clamclamp **Triggered Clamper **Phosbat **Fishing Phosbat **Burrowing Snagret **Anode Beetle 'Atlantian Ruins (hubworld)' The Atlantian Ruins is the main area for the Sea Snagret, the area located in a group of underwater ruins. Dwarf Sea Snagrets patrol the ruins, and try to protect their adult from intruders. *Treasures: 2 *Hazards: water *Enemies: **Shelled Meerslug **Dwarf Sea Snagret **Sea Snagret (boss) Toxic Town 'Titan's Kitchen (hubworld)' The Titan's Kitchen is a location within one of the houses amongst the Toxic Town, the whole level laid out in a culinary kitchen, which you have to find keys to unlock the boss's chamber in the food fridge. Only the Rust Pikmin can reach in here with you. *Treasures: 4 *Hazards: fire, electric *Enemies: **Hermit Crawmad **Naked Amprat **Bearded Amprat **Fiery Bulblax **Waddlepus **Emperor Amprat (boss) 'Silent Inn (hubworld)' The Silent Inn is a two floored house within the Toxic Town, now abandoned and left to rot. You're required to reach the basement, which you're going to have to find the laundry shoot in order to reach, which requires power from Electric Pikmin. The whole place is played out like a haunted house. *Treasures: 6 *Hazards: poison, electric **Breadbug **Lesser Spotted Jellyfloat **Greater Spotted Jellyfloat **Honeywisp **Medusal Slurker **Radioactive Slooch **Spotty Bulbear 'Empty Spaceport (hubworld)' The Empty Spaceport is the largest dungeon in the Colony Ruins, made up of an empty storage warehouse. *Treasures: 5 *Hazards: fire, explosion, poison *Enemies: **Careening Dirigibug **Waddlepus **Water Dumple **Explosive Skutterchuck **Male Sheargrub **Female Sheargrub **Naked Amprat **Bearded Amprat 'Factory (hubworld)' The Factory is exactly how it sounds - an abandoned factory roamed by machines, out to get rid of you. To get to the boss, you'll have to reactivate the factory power, which will bring the boss out in the open. *Treasures: 3 *Hazards: explosions, electric, fire *Enemies: **Battering Groink **Gatling Groink **Dwarf Jellyfloat **Anode Beetle **Naked Amprat **Spork-clawed Dirigibug (boss) Giant's Playground 'Sand Kingdom (hubworld)' The Sand Kingdom is a large area made completely out of sand, which requires you to reach the "princess" on top of the palace. *Treasures: 5 *Hazards: water, poison *Enemies: **Whiptongue Bulborb **Swooping Sparrowhead **Burrowing Snagret **Poisonous Blowhog **Battering Groink **Gauntlet Groink (boss) 'Soldier's Branch (hubworld)' The only Colony Ruins to include Titan Pikmin, the Soldier's Branch is an area just outside the Colony Ruins itself, mostly made up of a weak looking park, and a large, dead tree where the boss is encountered. *Treasures: 2 *Hazards: N/A *Enemies: **Breadbug **Mamuta **Titan Mamuta (boss) Painted Pines 'Crow's Nest (tunnel)' The Crow's Nest is a tunnel-based Dungeon taking place mostly within a tree, but alters into a Birdhouse after the fifth floor. It is only one of two dungeons who are reverse-tunnels. *Sublevels: 10 *Treasures: 7 *Hazards: wind, fire *Enemies: **Dwarf Snarrow **Burrowing Snarrow **Female Sheargrub **Male Sheargrub **Leafcutter Sheargrub **Iridescent Flint Beetle **Puffy Blowhog **White-Tipped Burrowing Snarrow (boss) 'The Tree's Canvas (hubworld)' The Tree's Canvas is an area of the forest completely covered in leaves. This provides excellent cover for a number of enemies within the area, dotted by a number of pools. *Treasures: 5 *Hazards: fire, water *Enemies: **Desiccated Skitter Leaf **Leafcutter Sheargrub **Fiery Bulblax **Burrowing Snagret **Hermit Crawmad **Toady Bloyster **Skitter Reed **Yellow Wollywog **Dwarf Fiery Bulblax 'Beehive (tunnel)' The Beehive is a short dungeon consisting of the interior of a Scornet Hive. *Sublevels: 3 *Treasures: 5 *Hazards: N/A *Enemies: **Scornet **Scornet Maestro 'Blowhog Airfield (hubworld)' The Blowhog Airfield is the area consisting of Blowhog territory, the boss of this area only being accessed once you reach the clearing of the forest where the boss is waiting. *Treasures: 3 *Hazards: Water, Poison, Wind *Enemies: **Puffy Blowhog **Poisonous Blowhog **Watery Blowhog **Pebbleback Blowhog **Hindenburg Blowhog (boss) Luna Pool 'Deadleaf Gultch (tunnel)' The Deadleaf Gultch is an area along the Luna Pool, set up similarly to The Tree's Canvas due to many dead leaves found in the area. *Sublevels: 4 *Treasures: 2 *Hazards: water *Enemies: **Skitter Reed **Desiccated Skitter Leaf **Orange Bulborb **Dwarf Orange Bulborb **Pearly Clamclamp **Praying Skitter Leaf (boss) 'Autumn Cruise (ride)' The Autumn Ride is a ride-based Dungeon, in which you have to survive down a river path on a log until you reach the end. *Treasures: 1 *Hazards: water *Enemies: **Puckering Blinnow **Scornet **Scornet Maestro **Skeeterskate 'Muddy Bog (tunnel)' The Muddy Bog is an area within the Luna Pool, and an area only Water Pikmin can access into. This is the only area having all hazards present aside from the final area. *Sublevels: 7 (1 rest) *Treasures: 8 *Hazards: all *Enemies: **Fiery Bulblax **Watery Blowhog **Radioactive Slooch **Puffy Blowhog **Burrowing Snagret **Spotty Bulbear **Hermit Crawmad **Anode Beetle **Mud-Belcher (boss) Avalanche Desert 'Snowcap Dunes (tunnel)' The Snowcap Dunes is a wide open, cold area with little to no cover from many a enemy. *Sublevels: 8 *Treasures: 11 *Hazards: water, explosion *Enemies: **Lesser Spotted Jellyfloat **Snowy Bulborb **Hairy Bulborb **Waddlepus **Peckish Aristocrab **Arctic Aristocrab (boss) 'Fire Den (hubworld)' The Fire Den Is a cave complex, and possibly the warmest area in the Avalanche Desert due to the amount of Fiery Bulblaxes located inside. The boss is able to be reached only after lighting all the torches within the area, waking it up in its chamber. *Treasures: 4 *Hazards: wind, fire *Enemies: **Fiery Bulblax **Dwarf Fiery Bulblax **Dwarf Jellyfloat **Breadbug **Pebbleback Blowhog **Lion's Mane Jellyfloat (boss) Lonely Pond 'Droplet' Droplet is the area into the final boss of Pikmin Z. Simply made up of a single Iceberg in the middle of the Lonely Pond. *Treasures: 1 *Hazards: all *Enemies: **Water Bear (Final Boss) Category:Pikmin Z